Microelectromechanical System (MEMS) devices such as gyroscopes and other devices such as Infrared Radiation (IR) detectors often have a need for a good quality and stable vacuum environment to achieve defined performance levels for extended periods of time (e.g. up to 20 years). To help achieve a stable vacuum, a getter is often placed within the vacuum cavity housing the device. Standard industry getters, such as screened or sintered getters, often generate particles in conditions of High G mechanical shock or excessive mechanical vibration. Such particles can be detrimental to the function of the MEMS or other device housed within the vacuum cavity. In addition, many standard industry getters are provided on a plate or other substrate, which is then welded or otherwise secured to the inside of the device package. This can be a time consuming and tedious process, and in some cases, can reduce the reliability and increase the cost of the resulting product. Thus, there is a need for a low-to-no particle generating getter, and/or a getter that can be more easily provided into a desired vacuum cavity.